


Love is Magic

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, Love is Magic es una canción de B1A4, M/M, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: El amor hace su magia en los momentos menos provechosos.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Love is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy feliz, pues esta es mi segunda historia para esta parejita inspirada por una canción de B1A4 (el cual es mi grupo favorito del universo, no dejaré de decirlo)
> 
> Love is Magic es mi segunda canción favorita de ellos, es super preciosa y me hace sentir muy enamorada, y esta pequeña historia comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza gracias a la mágica presentación que tuvo en el concierto del grupo en el 2015.
> 
> Sin más, disfrute de esta gran dosis azucarada.

**.**

**.**

Rikka aguarda paciente, pero con las ansias haciéndole agradables cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Tiene una cita y, distraído por su entusiasmo, llegó bastante temprano a su punto de encuentro. No avisa, sabe que con quien va a verse ha estado ocupado últimamente, y a cambio espera sin problema alguno… Lo bueno se hace esperar y Rikka es consciente de ello.

El cielo que cubre la emblemática ciudad de París es opaco en esa tardecita, casi blanco, y Rikka se pregunta casualmente si lloverá. Se fija en su entorno, la zona es bastante transcurrida como de costumbre, y cuando su reflejo se proyecta en una vidriera al azar inconsciente arregla un poco su flequillo (no es necesario, pero las ansias lo inquietan un poco) detallando mejor su expresión…

Rikka es un muchacho muy agraciado (principalmente para la industria en la que labora) pero la verdad le gusta mucho más como luce su semblante en esos momentos, en un aire más natural y genuino, debido a que pronto se encontrará con quien le gusta. La llegada de Shiki a su vida, una simple casualidad que a su vez fue tan oportuna, ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo… Ganó un amigo, alguien confiable y agradable para compartir, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que esa amistad evolucionada a algo más significativo. Ambos se enamoraron y, aunque Shiki es un poquito más despistado, no dejaron de darle la merecida oportunidad a su amor.

En cosa de minutos el firmamento se oscurece. Casi en seguida, antes de que al menos Rikka pueda reparar en el ambiente gris, pequeñas gotas frías comenzaron a descender. A pesar de que el clima no fue pronosticado con lluvia por los expertos todo aquel en las calles está preparado para enfrentarla, incluyendo a Rikka que abre su propio paraguas para protegerse. Echa un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, casi marca la hora del encuentro, y se pregunta si Shiki tendrá con qué cubrirse… Probablemente no.

Esta vez no se queda quieto, sus deseos de ver a Shiki se mezclan con la ligera preocupación porque bien lo conoce, y no lo piensa dos veces antes de adentrarse al grupo de gente para buscarlo, lo que no espera es que la corriente lo arrastre. Escucha la lluvia golpear su paraguas con fuerza y los chapoteos de quienes con prisa andan, muchos chocan descuidadamente contra él (ni siquiera se molestan en disculparse, qué groseros) y otros se interponen en su camino y campo de visión. _Oh_ , ahora está atrapado en el caos.

No se detiene, no tiene otra opción más que dejarse llevar, y sintiendo que ya no puede más (está cansándose, su respiración acelerada lo demuestra) su muñeca es tomada con fuerza, sin lastimarlo, y es halado fuera de la corriente. Cuando se estabiliza, todo pasa demasiado rápido, ve a Shiki frente a él.

Shiki lo mira aliviado, aún hay pequeños rastros de preocupación en sus obres violetas, y lleva su propio paraguas, contrario a lo que Rikka imaginó. Rikka toma una respiración profunda, todo está bien y es un alivio, y corta la distancia entre los dos abrazando a su _salvador._ El brazo libre de Shiki lo abraza también y da suaves caricias a su espalda diciendo en silencio: _Estoy aquí, perdona la tardanza._

Poco a poco la zona va desocupándose y la lluvia va perdiendo su intensidad, quedando en nada más que una llovizna. No se separan todavía, cómodos en su burbuja, y es Rikka quien lo hace después (cayendo en cuenta del tiempo que se aferró cariñosamente a su acompañante) llevándose una pequeña sorpresa…

Su alrededor ha cambiado drásticamente. La noche cayó, no debe haber pasado mucho desde el fin del día, la llovizna sigue presente (calma y agradable) y ya no quedan otros en la zona, lo que es sorprendente considerando lo congestionado que estaba. Las luces de los faroles fueron encendidas, la _Torre Eiffel_ destaca al fondo con su gracia nocturna y, a pesar de que llueve, la luna menguante hace acto de presencia con un leve resplandor.

La verdad, es como si… La magia del amor transformara su escenario en uno muy romántico e ideal para su cita.

Rikka se fija en Shiki, una vez logra salir de su ensoñación, y este lo mira también, tan curioso como él. Y las cálidas sensaciones explotan en su pecho, su parte favorita es que comparte ese ambiente tan bonito con su persona especial, y las deja salir con una suave risita. Shiki no se ríe, pero le regala una pequeña sonrisa que hace saltar su corazón.

Y se ponen en marcha bajo un solo paraguas. Shiki lo abraza de los hombros y Rikka pasa un brazo por la espalda de este, sosteniéndose de la cintura. Caminan sobre el pavimento húmedo, el sonido de las gotas llena su silencio cómodo, y se pierden entre las iluminadas y solitarias calles…

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
